You Belonged to Me
by xtana
Summary: HG fic from Ginny's pov about what happens after Voldemort's downfall. Nothing happens like Ginny thought it would and she is left heartbroken. Prequel to Hands or Hearts Rating may change.


_--_

_This is the Prequel to Hands or Hearts! It's a very short one shot (less than one page), so go read it before you start! I felt like adding something to the story, and even though only one person suggested I write it…here goes! If anyone plays World of Warcraft there's a reference to it in this story…3 guesses as to what it is! Story is post 7th book and Epic battle. Characters and anything familiar is JK's, I'll throw in some new stuff, no worries. And then there's that WoW reference – so that's not mine either. Title inspired by the song "You Belong to Me" by Chilton Price. Enjoy!!_

_--_

**Chapter One**

Oh how she wished the end could have been the beginning. She wished she could just be with him. But she knew she couldn't because he didn't want it. He'd told her. It didn't take him so many words – as a matter of fact, all he'd said was, "I gave up on you." She had no idea why, and he didn't off an explanation – so she walked away.

The war was over. He was very different, and no one knew what he'd been through – he was alone when it happened, and walked out to the members of the Order, nodded exhaustedly, and kept walking. Voldemort was gone. There was no body and no blood – and none of them knew what happened. No one but Harry.

She still watched him. Watched him and waited for him to say something to her – day after day. During the first months after that final battle – the first months after seeing Harry stride out of the Dalaran in the Department of Mysteries – her heart leapt when she saw the owls, and fell when none of them came her way. But after a while it stopped leaping. She lost the feeling she had from the day at Dumbledore's tomb – the hope that when it was over, and if they were both alive, everything would be perfect.

But it was over. And although they were both alive, nothing felt perfect, not to Ginny. She tried talking to Ron and getting him to help, but as hard as she knew he tried, nothing worked. So Ginny devoted herself to school. It was hard for her. She was the equivalent of an ex-Auror, and the only Order member still being taught at Hogwarts. Her OWL scores showed that she was just as good on paper as she was in battle, and she had several people – mostly professors – telling her to take the NEWTS early and leave. She dismissed the requests to leave, and accepted when McGonagall asked her to fill the Head Girl position.

She took it out of a desire to stay busy, and to not feel sad and tired all the time. She knew if she stayed in Hogwarts and studied she wouldn't have to see him every day at home, or go to a job that she didn't want to have. She knew that having all her expectations destroyed was killing her inside.

A boy came up to Ginny and sat down across from her. "Look, we have Quidditch practice at six. I know you weren't here last year – not that it mattered much with everything that went on – and that you're Head Girl now and all, but we want you back for Seeker. Just…just give it a try."

"Thanks, Alex. I'll see, just haven't really felt like doing much lately. I'll come to practice, sure. See you at six." Ginny watched him walk away and then turned back to her book. From experience, she was pretty sure she didn't need to know how to enlarge a person's nose mid-duel, but thought it would be fun next time someone asked a stupid question during a lecture.

She looked at her watch – afternoon lessons were over, and she had three hours before practice. She put her books in her room and made her way down to the kitchens. Maybe being spoiled for a few minutes would help. She thought a warm butterbeer and pumpkin pasty would help her mood a bit.

The kitchen was warm, and Dobby distracted Ginny with his new clothes – a lampshade that he'd converted into what Ginny thought he meant to be a ruff. Ginny thought it made his small head look ridiculous – but then again, so did the four tea cozies as hats.

It only took a few moments for the house elves to bombard her with more Butterbeer than the Gryffindors could drink in a week and the most colorful array of sweets. She filled her pockets, and asked for a turkey sandwich and some small snacks then gave Dobby a hug and went on her way.

It wasn't an accident that she took the longest way possible back to the dormitory. It also wasn't an accident that she went to the fifth floor. And it certainly wasn't an accident that she found herself standing outside the room of requirement.

To go in the room was just what she required.

--

_Sorry this is so short. I don't think this fic will be my main priority – and I have a very full week coming up, so I'm not sure I'll get much writing done. I just wanted to get this chappie finished so everyone has a bit to chew on and review for my own ideas for the next chappie._

_Please review!! Thanks! Let me know if you like it!_

_xtana_


End file.
